White Knight
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: This had nothing to do with the divas title. They were far too gone to even look back on those days. No this was her fault. Maybe if she would have opened up more, then things wouldn't be so tense around them. Then things would be okay right? Paige wouldn't be so angry at her and she wouldn't have to feel so hurt that the girl gave her what she wanted. Paige left her alone.
1. Two Worlds Collide

_**First ever wrestling or anything like this fic, so take it easy yeah? And There isn't enough PJDJ ( Yep paige and AJAJ yeah? No? Okay then I'll make up another name. Anyway this is really just to get my frustration out, because they play the tension thing really well, and it makes me made that they won't ever get together...So yep wrote a story. Or Multi-Fic...If you want to call it that. Oh and no Aj isn't with CM Punk in this. Based off of the MvMv of paige and Aj called exactly Two Worlds Collide. So yeah check it out?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; It wasn't meant to be this messy. Her temper flared, and she once again lost it. They call her crazy and she proved them right with the display she put on. They didn't matter anymore though...And it hurt to think that the one person that does; thinks she's a total nut job. But no one is at fault. Just her having a crazy defense mechanism.<strong>_

_**Based off; Two Worlds Collide ( Video and demi lovato song )**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Worlds Collide<strong>_

_**April 7, 2014**_

Eyes hide behind a thick layer of mascara searching for the short brunette she had seen moments prior. Sighing the raven haired beauty raked a hand through her hair in frustration. She was sure she had seen the little women walk through the back entrance reserved for wrestlers only. For a few seconds she let her eyes drift to the title she had obtained minutes ago. When her eyes caught sight of the name on the belt she nearly tossed it in the nearest trash can.

She didn't even want to have the match on her debut. Yet of course that was against her own will though. If only she hadn't made it to the main roster she wouldn't have the one woman she admired hate her guts...or strongly disliked her - she liked to wish - This meant everything to AJ, and she knew that, Stephanie knew that, everyone did. Yet instead of being wrapped around a petite frame, it was held in her pale fingers. It didn't even bother her that AJ knew that her rain of being the divas champion wouldn't last. It didn't have to. What bothered her most is what no one saw about the tiny brunette. That people didn't see that the girl was in need...

"AJ!" She had to jog to catch up to the girl a few feet away. Her stomach dropped when AJ didn't turn around and instead kept walking.

"Wait just please hear me out."

Her hand was a few inches away from the girls wrist before AJ made one sharp abrupt turn. Instantly startling and halting the darker haired girl. She had an irritated expression, as her lips were set into a firm line. Eyebrows deep in concentration Paige looked deeper. She always looked deeper. It was then she saw the tiny speaks of droplets lingering in the corner of the girls eyes. The crescent fallen hidden behind those heavily guarded eyes. The older woman was distraught. She mentally cursed herself for not noticing earlier.

"I don't have all day Casper." AJ bit out sharply, not seemingly fazed that she had just insulted the younger girl. Blinking quickly Paige shifted not at all bothered by the girls dark demeanor.

"Look AJ, I didn't mean to come -"

Sighing once again she jogged after the girl who rudely walked away. Keeping up with the surprisingly fast pace the shorter girl was walking at she continued on.

"This is not my fault. It is very unfair of you to blame me for something I had no control over,"

"I'm don't care what the script says AJ, I know you think it's a bunch of fibs, but honestly I do admire you."

This time she frowned. She hated being ignored, but she had let the first time slide. Though this time she couldn't help but flare once the brunette pulled out her phone, and was about three seconds away from entering her car. Staring in disbelief as the girl continued to type as if she wasn't even there. Narrowing her eyes she completely acted on instincts as she swiftly took the 'Veterans' phone holding it out of the girls reach.

"What the hell! Give me back my damn phone Saraya." Wincing at the use of her legal name Paige shook her head glad that the parking lot was currently vacant of any human life.

"Why I don't know if it is an American thing, but back at home it is very rude to ignore the speaker AJ."

She mumbled accent heavily dripping through her words. Her eyes widened when the shorter girl seemed completely oblivious for the lack of personal space. AJ, didn't even bat an eyelash as she propped her right hand on the girls waist for support, as she reached for the device.

"I see you." That made the girl pause in her movements, and stare at the pale girl slightly off put by the girls words. The words even made paige baffled for a moment, but she soon regained composure as she continued on a little more slowly.

"I see you AJ..."

With a sudden surge of confidence, the former NXT star slowly pushed the girls hands away purposely backing the girl up into the nearest car. Hands on either side of the brunettes head Paige kept the gaze firm. The divas title seemingly lost in all the movements Paige dipped her head a bit lower to retain the girls eyesight level. She ignored the panicked frown AJ was currently sending her.

"I see you. So misunderstood and unhappy, hiding behind that peppy, bubbly front. I want to help you, I can be your 'white knight' AJ, because I understand you."

She took the older women's silence as a good thing while she dipped her head even lower, lips just inches away from the other girls lips. She was so close. Until...She stumbled back hissing in pain as her hand grazed her stinging cheek. She looked up to see the tiny brunette clenching and unbawling her fist. AJ was angry and slightly mentally off balance, and Paige was hurt. Hurt that the girl had bluntly denied her. Paige blinked eyes widened in shock just in time to see the small 2014 Honda Accord speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 8, 2014<strong>_

She knew the girls schedule. A bit stalker like, but in all honesty she had too make a lot of collective calls to get such information. She frowned droning out the security guards standing in front of the building. She visibly relaxed when her eyes caught sight of that familiar Honda Accord. She had parked purposely next to it, considerably close to the driver's door for a reason. She wouldn't let the girl a make such a quick exit once again.

The doors seemed endless as she made her way down the long hall way. Her eyes remained in a circular motion while they constantly flicked to either side of the hallway searching for even the tiniest hint of the previous divas champion. While she had seen a few of her previous Co-stars she ignored their friendly inviting smiles. Her focus was set. She wasn't about to lose it while she tried to find the women that unknowingly made her more alert.

Backtracking her steps she smirked when her eyes caught sight of AJ practicing in the middle of the room on a punching bag. For a moment she let herself get lost in the girls beauty. She was in a pair of very, very low cut shorts gym shorts, and and a and a black form fitting tank top. Paige was mesmerized. Realizing she would soon be caught by an on passer she flicked her wrist opening the door. She frowned when she noticed it was unlocked, something very out of character for any WWE superstar. AJ looked up just as the lock clicked.

Her motions were paused and she stood posture rigid. Sensing the girls obvious discomfort, Paige opposed to the straight forward approach she had thought of taking. Instead she stood behind the punching bag holding it in place for the women. AJ eyed her cautiously, before moving hesitantly coordinate. Paige turned her head once the pounding began. Was it her or did AJ seem to be a bit more hostile with her hits than necessary.

"Could you take it a little easier kitty."

She groaned out, jokingly. AJ froze for a split second, and it wasn't for that she wouldn't have thought the brunette had heard her. When AJ's force didn't whimper even the slightest, Paige sighed and let the girl continue to take out her stress. It went on for at least thirty more minutes, before the 'Veteran' took a water break. Paige breathed out a sigh of relief when Aj turned her back away for a quick drink. Hunching over she cradled her bruising ribs. When Aj turned back around to face her she quickly straightened her posture meeting the girls gaze.

"What do you want?" AJ asked dryly setting down sher water bottle. Paige blinked and cleared her throat.

"You're angry." She mumbled out voice raspy from the lack of speaking. AJ didn't speak and silently waited for elaboration on the random comment.

"I want you to take it out. Take everything out on me. I don't want you to keep it bottled up around me. You shouldn't be so tense."

They studied each other. Simply staring wondering whether or not if the other would make the first move. When there was sign or either of them moving or speaking they slowly gravitated to one another stepping in perfect synchronization. Once they stood face to face Paige staring tilting her head to level with the girl Aj blinked...and then Paige blinked. And before she knew it she was being easily tossed to the ground. She looked up to see Aj towering over her eyes set in determination. Closing her eyes to debate over the next move she let herself be pulled back onto her feet. Not even a few seconds after she was lifted she felt a fist connect with her already bruised ribs. Sucking in a breath she gasped for air as more continued one after another.

AJ flipped her back words doing a perfect example of a suplex. Her back met with the ground and she groaned as the searing pain of protest came. AJ was on her the second she hit the ground. She held back her groans of displeasure as Aj continued to straddle her fist connected with the nearest piece of skin. It seemed to drone on forever and her ribs were beginning to numb.

"Dame it fight back." Her eyes opened at what was supposed to be a demand came out more as a plea. AJ stared at her in determination as her hits started to slow.

Dark brown locked with similar brown and Paige nodded flipping them over with force. AJ winced, but seemed satisfied. The two tumbled around limps tied together creating almost a forceful dance. Having the upper hand Paige picked the shorter girl up who was currently trying to catch her breath. AJ loosely let herself fall into the younger girls biding. Breathing heavily Paige styled her hands so that they could professional prop the girls legs to around her waist. Instead of wrapping her left hand around the girls head Paige secured them on the girls legs. It was supposed to be a cradled ddt, yet she didn't want that. AJ drew in a deep breath and balanced herself by clasping her fingers behind the pale women's neck.

There foreheads rested against each other and Aj tightened her legs around the girls waist. Basically carrying the brunette to the nearest wall Paige made sure she pressed herself onto Aj so that she was trapped against the wall. Gasping hard together there breaths mingled tickling each other's cheeks. There noses were centimeters apart and Paige leaned a bit closer almost connecting their lips before pulling back to let her forehead rest against Aj's.

"Give me a chance Aj." Paige watched with locked attention while the superstars eyes were still shut tight.

"I'm not John, ziggler, nor am I CM, but thats exactly why you should give me a chance. I can be what you need. I can see what every one else fails to see. You're hurt and I can help you. They say you're crazy, but you're not. They don't know the half of it. Just give me a chance."

She was never one to express her feelings. Not in England nor America, it just wasn't her. She was that badass rebellion type. She's never cared to say something that involved emotions. While she could be playful at times she was the total opposite. Sarcastic and a bit mean is what she would describe herself. Yet this was different. AJ needed this, and she was willing to step out of her comfort zone to give the brunette what she needed.

AJ was silent but she had opened her eyes to meet those piercing blue eyes. They were staring again. Before she could even react Aj's lips were on her's with a desperate amount of force. Nearly stumbling back at the force Paige recovered her footing and complied with equal power. Her body was ablaze hot to the core. A fierce fire was lite in the pit of her stomach surging it's way through her entire body. The room temperature seemed to spike double time, and her mind was reeling. Heart beating drastically there lips moved together fitting perfectly against each other. She felt Aj's hands snake into her hair before grabbing fistfuls creating even more force. Groaning as Aj pushed against her making her fall down onto the floor mat.

They broke for air but seconds later Aj's lips were on her's again. A moan escaped her lips as the girl softly nipped at her bottom lip encouraging it on to part slightly. Soon after a soft purr escaped the brunettes lips making Paige's mind go even more foggy. Her hands rested on the older women's hips as Aj straddled her. Moments later when they parted for air Aj's hands tightened around her hair and roughly slammed her head to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me.." AJ growled out pushing off the pale foreigner.

Still high on the surprise kiss Paige dumbly nodded only realizing that the girl was hastily gathering her things in her gym bag. She abruptly stood once the door was pulled open. Reaching the hallway she noticed just how fast the short star was as she made her way to the parking lot. When she hit the front doors Aj was halfway to her car.

"I'm not giving up April!" She yelled out drawing the attention of a few other stars and the brunette in question. Other than the slight pause Aj brushed off the girls comment. Chuckling to herself when then women fussed over the car parked far too close to her's Paige watched with a smirk. Because when the women turned around after her outburst Paige could have sworn she had seen a small glimpse of hope in the older women's eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? Oh and it might have been a bit confusing in this chapter, but it was my intent. So the next few will most definitely clear things up, so see ya? Yeah.<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	2. Don't Forget

_**Alright So I want to thank you guys for the support...even though it's only like the second chapter, but still. I made a mistake with the last chapter small...but very crucial. Yep said Paige's eye color as blue instead of brown. Now I know I know stupid, but I was trying to update my other story for pitch perfect, and I kinda got it mixed in there a bit. So I'm sorry and I went back and fixed it, and thank you to the reviewer that pointed that out. I honestly appreciate it that you caught the slip up. Hope you guy's enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; This had nothing to do with the divas title. They were far too gone to even look back on those days. No this was her fault. Maybe if she would have opened up more, then things wouldn't be so tense around them. Then things would be okay right? Paige wouldn't be so angry at her and she wouldn't have to feel so hurt that the girl gave her what she wanted. Paige left her alone.<strong>_

_**Title; Don't Forget**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't Forget<strong>_

_**April 9, 2014**_

She was in control; just the way she liked it. Paige was treading dangerous waters, so she showed the younger girl just what terrors lay beneath the uncharted sea. That was her way of warning the foreigner that all new land weren't meant to be journeyed into._ 'I'm not giving up April' _Maybe kissing the younger girl wasn't the most logical tactic, yet it may have been. Showing Paige that she wasn't affected nor was she romantically attracted to her was the plan, but she got her point across...She hoped. The force of the kiss meant that she had control, the small nips she did showed she had power, and the slam to the ground ( which she had to admit was a bit intense ) had represented she had enough will to destroy the younger girl.

Frowning the former champion pealed her fingers from her lips. She 'didn't' feel anything in that kiss...Sighing she pushed off the push couch. She was in control. She wouldn't let something so insignificant get to her. So that's why she was here the entire day. Home. Home sitting on her couch all day, eating nothing but a bowl of cheerios that helped lower cholesterol. She messed with the fabric of her wonder women pajama pants. Super strength, invulnerability, healing factor. Those were her favorite and desired abilities Wonder Woman obtained.

Just maybe, maybe if she tried hard enough everything would dissappear and she would be immune to everything. Just like Wonder Woman. No more pain, hurt, and most important she wouldn't feel the need to put so much Into someone only to have them let her down. Then things would be alright, nothing and no one would be able to hurt her, because she knew. As much and hard she tried she wasn't invincible. There would always be that someone that slipped past those tiny barley noticeable cracks in her shield.

Her shield wasn't as strong as Captain Americas. Unlike his, her's was unstable. He protected his self, while she couldn't. His provided safety, while her's barley managed to keep the dangers at bay. His could withstand even the most harsh attack, when her's could barley defend against time. If she couldn't defend herself from the most harmless, could she really withstand another attack from someone so foreign to her? Oh yes...She was totally in control right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 28, 2014<strong>_

Was she at wrong for the approach? AJ did initiate the kiss, so she wasn't one at fault. Yet she did provoke the action. Did that make her to blame as to why she was currently being avoided? No that didn't even make sense...So yes that just goes to show AJ has no right to avoid her. AJ came on to her, and AJ was the one to avoid her like the plague for nearly two months ( In actuality one month and twenty two days ) Not that she has been miserably counting. Though AJ hadn't been called in for anything over the time period, that much made sense. That still didn't explain just why AJ had been void of the gym. Something she's always been attending to every day - she learned from confidential sources - so plain and simple AJ had been purposely avoiding her.

"...And...You're not listening to me. Perfect." Blinking Paige smiled sheepishly towards the blonde.

"Sorry sweetheart, retake?"

Emma rolled her eyes smirking at the darker haired girl nodding all the while. While Emma demonstrated what exactly she was to do on stage two days from now, Paige perked up when she heard a few soft footsteps approaching. Only to have her shoulders slump a few inches when one of the technical managers passed by smiling at the two. Waving Paige let her eyes fall back on the blonde, who was now sending her a mocked irritated glare.

"Waiting for someone in particular? Maybe...a five foot elf?"

Chuckling at the girls description Paige nodded confirming the blonde's suspicion. She wouldn't deny it either, it was practically hopeless in hiding her feelings for the older woman. That, and she never liked beating around the bush, when said 'bush' was something so obvious.

"You've got a tough ways to go there Paige. Even if her character is a socially challenged, April still has her own bubble around her. She's not an open book you know, she's pretty closed off. You shouldn't get hurt because of her inability to open up."

"I don't care for my well being. She says she doesn't need anyone, but I assure you everyone is a fool for believing her."

Her response was almost immediate, and spoken with a little spite. Holding her hands up in a form of surrender Emma backed away pointing a few feet behind the darker haired girl. Spinning to her left Paige stood alert now that the petite woman was now standing within a distance of her. Her breath caught, mouth seemingly dry without uttering a single word. Even in a pair of sweats and some Thor t - shirt, AJ still managed to look stunning. They were doing that odd thing again. Staring as though they already knew what was running through the others mind, even though in reality they hadn't had a single clue as to what would happen next.

"A magnificent movie that was, though I have to disagree with the directors approach with the character development."

Paige closed her eyes frowning at her own idiocy. Yes she was trying to make conversation, but with the 'You're an idiot' stare she was receiving, made her even regret the small opinion. It was by no means a secret that AJ basically worshipped comics, yet somehow Paige figured the woman wouldn't appreciate a conversation with her; even if it was based around her favorite topic.

"What do you know about Thor? Or any Marvel comic for that matter?" It was an genuine question. The lack of bite behind them even surprised Paige.

"My older brothers have collected a few over the years. Though my family has always been about wrestling, I used to steal them in my down time."

AJ gave her an odd stare, and tilted her head as if she wanted to say something. Nearly telling the older woman to ask anyway, Paige frowned when the ex champion held her hand to stop her.

"The script?"

And just like that the tense conversation tense had been halted. Some male with a total t - shirt that read staff held up a copy. AJ walked past her and Paige tried to ignore the stinging in her chest as she noticed the obvious distance the girl had put between them.

* * *

><p>"She's not going to bite AJ, how will she ever learn to get out of the black widow, when you're afraid to touch her?"<p>

This was one of the very few times Paul actually had time to watch and supervise there sessions. Right now he was trying to keep his anger at bay. He had been trying and yelling about the obvious discomfort with the pair; More so on Aj's behalf. He sighed as the two continued to dance around the stage seemingly avoiding any physical contact.

"Stop," The pair sighed in relief, turning to face their boss.

"Look we developed your story line, because we thought you two could pull it off effortlessly. What happened to the pair with the seemingly unresolved sexual tension? April we gave you time, because you asked for it. Paige you look like you're trying so hard to accomplish something that isn't there. What happened in the two months span?" AJ tensed and out the corner of her eye she saw Paige send her an uncomfortable frown.

"We - "

"Nothing. It's my fault, I asked for time and I seem to be a little stale today. We'll fix it." Paul eyed them not at all believing the story. Though he nodded making his way towards the exit.

"Perfect. Then you two will be spending quite the amount of time together for the next few months, so I hope that this little slip up will resolve it's self." He paused turning to face them with a small smirk.

"Oh and to make sure that it does, I want you two to drive to the next city instead of the airplane...oh and even more precautions, I want you two to share a hotel room. Make sure Michael knows to get the honeymoon suit. You know just to keep that sexual tension of course."

The two stared in shock neither moving, just frozen in place staring at the door the superstar had just walked out of. Snapping put of her momentary daze, Paige turned to face the still tense woman. Before she could blink, the woman was dashing towards the locker rooms in a frenzy.

"AJ!"

Of course her plea was professionally ignored.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not much going on here...and I apologize for any of the mistakes. I've read a few editions of Marvel stuff, like seriously I've been reading them a lot lately. But I'm still no genius with the stuff, so I'm also sorry If I've gotten anything wrong with that stuff. But yeah this chapter really kicks things into gear though. So...<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	3. Reflections

_**Yeah here's another boom. I have to warn you though, I have a lot of catching up to do on my other stories. I'm not going to abandon this though. Sooo...Enjoy yeah?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; This had nothing to do with the divas title. They were far too gone to even look back on those days. No this was her fault. Maybe if she would have opened up more, then things wouldn't be so tense around them. Then things would be okay right? Paige wouldn't be so angry at her and she wouldn't have to feel so hurt that the girl gave her what she wanted. Paige left her alone.<strong>_

_**Title; Rich**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reflections<strong>_

_**June 29, 2014**_

She couldn't take it anymore. It was suffocating her; eating it's way inside her system. It made her body react. React before her mind even got the chance to catch up. This couldn't be happening to her. One moment she couldn't stand being near the younger woman, then the next she found herself actually wanting to reveal her secrets. She wanted to open up, but for what? Only to be let down minutes after she's let herself depend on anyone with her feelings. No she couldn't - wouldn't - do that again.

"I can feel you staring."

AJ flicked her gaze to the road, before flipping it back to the smirking woman. Her left eye twitched and she was reminded just why even trusting the younger girl was a bad idea. She was completely arrogant. It wasn't really the obvious type, no it was the devious one. The one that decided to hide behind some characteristics, in order to pop up at the most convenient moments. Huffing AJ fixed her gaze on the long road they had been traveling on for the last few hours. It was winding and utterly boring staring at the same endless trees. The scene made her uncomfortable, so maybe she had taken on the task of watching the younger girl drive.

"You're bored." Came Paige's amused voice, causing AJ to face her once again wearily.

"Entertain me then." She mumbled fidgeting with the hem of her shorts. Paige arched an eyebrow, and started drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"That will require us to converse with each other AJ."

The shorter woman shrugged. To be honest the silence was tiring. Avoiding Paige when they weren't forced to be together was simple and easy. Now avoiding the girl with a five hour drive while being right next to each other; that was proving to be a little bit more sophisticated and boring.

"I know very well that it's needed."

Paige perked up sitting up a little straighter, casting a glance towards the dark haired brunette. Narrowing her eyes AJ, watched the women carefully. Shifting uncomfortably the shorter woman started to twiddling with the super man ring on her left ring finger. It was a nervous habit she had picked up a few years ago. The side glance Paige shot her, told her she had also taken notice. Before she could even react Paige's free hand reached out to fiddle with her own. The worst part about it though...was that AJ didn't pull back. Not even after a few seconds passed so the action could process.

"What's your favorite comic ever issued?" AJ relaxed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"'Action Comics 1938' issue No. 1." Paige eyes widened, and she shot a surprised expression towards the comic nerd.

"That's one of the most sought after comic if I remember. How did you get your tiny little fingers to even grace such royalty?"

Laughter filled the moving vehicle shocking them both. Nearly swerving off the road, Paige steadied the wheel chancing small looks towards the passenger.

She was startled the sound even escaped her lips and she had stopped herself for a split second before she felt the car jolt to the side. Watching Paige have a near panic attack over the small thing made it even more funny. Paige grinned and kept her mouth shut. She wouldn't waste this special moment, she'd savior it; store the musical sound in her brain for future use. What made the scene even more memorable, was the way the shorter girl threw her head back while she laughed. A beautiful sight it was.

"It's for me to know, and it may be a possibility you'll find out." Her mood had died down a little after she snapped out of her momentary weakness. Paige also noticed, but it still didn't deter that grin off her face.

"This is the part where you ask the question AJ."

There was as sudden shift in the air that surrounded them...and it may have something to do with sudden serious expression AJ had pulled out.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you matter." Paige answered softly almost a wispher. AJ frowned, because she could have sworn the words were all to familiar.

* * *

><p><em>She felt foolish. Yet in another mind set, this was something a long time coming. '<em>_**You're useless. Maybe if you weren't so lazy, your parents might just give you the time of day.' **__It wasn't something she usually let get to her, but this time it cut deep. It meant so much more to her than that stupid prick Jared from homeroom knew. Deep down she had all the logic to know that none of that was true._

_Her parents were stars. Wrestling stars who thrived off of the thrill of being inside the ring. They trained day and night. Even after her mother had an alomost career ending knee injury the women still wound up inside the intense training. They were busy, her parents were always busy. While they tried to make time for her and her older brother, it always started and ended the same. She looked up to them, and her brother._

_The three of them worked so hard to become someone in the wrestling world. Saraya wanted to become someone; wrestlers like them. She wanted to make them proud. She craved to live up the the family name. Her passion along with her entire family was wrestling. The family fed off each other, pushing one another to become the best. Yet it was always like that. Sometimes they would go to far. Push each other to the breaking points. Mentally and physically. This time her mother had pushed her mentally to far. __**"We are not here for vacation Saraya. This is business, and if you cannot get that through your thick skull, then we might as well ship you off back to England. We don't raise the weak. To be in this family, you feed on the weak, and live to become the strong. There's no room for black sheep's here. There's one space. The invincible."**_

_Maybe she reacted to harshly by storming out of the wrestling school. She only had been gone for a half an hour, so her mother wouldn't be worrying too much. _

_Union City, New Jersey. Her family had heard about some executive wrestling school, and her mother wanted to get a taste of such name. So that's why she was here, somewhere in New Jersey sitting on a park bench kicking small pebbles that littered the ground. She tried to wipe the pathetic tears that stained her cheeks when some stranger walked by. She wasn't lost; just feeling like maybe she wasn't cutting the family expectations._

_"You look like you could use a friend yeah?" Looking up from the ground her frown vanished when her eyes settled on a brunette smiling at her with warmth._

_Those brown eyes made her send one of her own rare smiles towards the brunette. From the looks the brunette looked about sixteen - or maybe eighteen...Saraya wasn't to sure with the older girl being a little on the short side. Her eyes traveled down to the outstretched ice cream cone, passing over a 'Flash' comic t - shirt._

_"Walked by a little earlier and you didn't even look up, so I thought why bother you then? Well, then I passed an ice cream shop a few blocks away from home, and thought hmmm...Maybe that little girl would like an ice cream." Tilting her head with a smirk, that made the older girl grin Saraya shrugged. _

_"I'm thirteen." She spoke with a bit of bite. The brunette rolled her eyes sitting next to Saraya taking a lick of the ice cream cone._

_"And I'm eighteen, so what." Saraya frowned as the girl continued to lick the earlier offered cone bluntly ignoring the other untouched cone._

_"That's my Ice cream cone." The older girl raised an eyebrow holding it out tauntingly. Staring at the licked cone for a second, Saraya smirked swiftly taking it in her own hands._

_"That's so gross. Do you even know where my tounge has been." Smirking Saraya nodded._

_"Hopefully doing something as innocent as you look." She chuckled at the older girls surprised expression._

_"You're quite the charmer huh? And that accent you got there is pretty sexy...'hopefully' you'll grow into an innocent little charmer." Frowning Saraya shook her head in objection throughly eating the ice cream._

_"You're the one to call me little, you're like four foot two." The stranger pouted causing Saraya to laugh with a silly grin._

_"Hey, 5'2 thank you. And you're seriously going to insult me after I've bought you ice cream? Last time I buy something for a sad little British girl." _

_For a moment her mood dampened at the mention of the reason she was here. She soon bounced back though, when the older girl gave her that same warm smile. _

_"I'm April. And don't make some sassy comment about the month either. I know your kind. The sassy, badass goth who has that dangerous rep." _

_" I was not going to make a comment on your name. I was simply going to compliment a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl." April smirked, shaking her head with a tisk._

_"You really are quite the charmer, sexy on the eyes to. But maybe if you were about five year's older you'd have a shot." Saraya pouted at the rejection. Patting the girls head in mock April stood abruptly when a her wrist watch went off. She eyed the younger girl carefully, before sighing. _

_"Are you okay to get back home...- Wait you know what I can't have a thirteen year old walking around alone. So many perverts out there. Come on let's go."_

_Smiling at the generous offer Saraya shook her head. April obviously had to be somewhere. She wouldn't want to hold the girl up any longer. Shaking her head Saraya stood as well._

_"I'm fine short stack."_

_April laughed, before surprising the younger girl by bringing her into a hug. Not used to physical contact, Saraya took a moment to respond sighing when she did so._

_"You matter alright? You'll get there whatever it is, just give it some time. Don't let anything get you down okay. You'll be a real charmer when you get older, wouldn't want anyone to miss out."_

_Saraya blinked blushing when a kiss was placed on each of her cheeks. April started back away laughing at the girls reaction._

_"I've fallen for you April! Don't leave me!" April giggled rolling her eyes, before waving a goodbye._

_"Then call me in five years my little English crumpet."_

_Saraya grinned watching the older girl walk away. Turning around she headed back to the arena ready to face her mother's worry filled rants. Also prepared to never wipe the spots where the kisses were placed again._

* * *

><p>"It isn't fair to give cryptic answers."<p>

Paige stared at her with an unreadable expression before shrugging turning back to face the road. Trying to make sense of why the England descendant started gripping the steering wheel AJ sighed now missing the contact.

"We're here. I entertained you well I hope." It was short. Too short of a response to settle well with the older woman.

She hadn't even noticed they had been parked. The only thing alerting her was the sudden slam of the car door, the hard hitting sound ringing in her ears. Her eyes followed the dark plaid figure walking so nonchalantly towards the expensive looking hotel entrance. AJ let out a disbelieving breath before slamming the car door herself. Paige didn't even seem affected one bit, because she simply held the door open for some other girl rushing to get in. Now that hurt.

It left AJ with a bit of resentment on top of the aching feeling in her chest. Resent towards the girl, because she had gotten a warm smile from Paige. Was it supposed to hurt this much? Did Paige intentionally inflict this on her? Dragging the suitcase towards the entrance AJ held back a few stinging tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a little longer than the last two, because it might be half to one week until I can update. Have to work on my other stories. Hope you enjoyed the little flashback that will and has never happened. Anyway have a great rest of the day.<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	4. Wanted

_**...?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; This had nothing to do with the divas title. They were far too gone to even look back on those days. No this was her fault. Maybe if she would have opened up more, then things wouldn't be so tense around them. Then things would be okay right? Paige wouldn't be so angry at her and she wouldn't have to feel so hurt that the girl gave her what she wanted. Paige left her alone.<strong>_

_**Title;**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wanted<strong>_

_**June 30, 2014**_

"So you two are going to continue to act like childish teenagers for the rest of the day?"

The moment she slammed that car door yesterday, Paige knew she had just backtracked on whatever progress she's made with AJ. She had just showed the woman just how much of a kid she really was. Throwing a temper tantrum, for no apparent reason - in AJ's case - Even more so when she went on to ignore the older woman for the rest of the previous day. She was toying with AJ's emotions. She knew the older woman was trying to gain her attention, yet she had still blantly ignored her. AJ had stopped caring, and simply went on as if nothing transpired between the two of them.

Paige had realized that just then, and she had been prepared to apologize to the older woman. Yet AJ hadn't given her the chance, and Paige didn't blame her. Though when the shorter woman started hard core flirting with 'Ziggler' right in front of her. Paige had once again become angry. Them both becoming stubbornly angry wasn't a good thing with either of them. So Paige decided to just stay away for the remainder of the night, until they were forced to be around each other. Then maybe things would have cooled down, and they would actually have a shot at a reasonable conversation.

"She gets the divas title back tonight, possibly she'll forget my faults."

Emma raised a mocking eyebrow. With a swift flick of her wrist the blonde promptly hit the darker girl on target with a grape. Paige blinked before playfully glaring at the older woman.

"She's a twenty seven year old woman Paige. She shouldn't be playing these games with you anyway. Again I might add, that April might not be the best woman to get involved with. You should just quit now while everything is still at bay." Smirking, Paige wiggled her eyebrows making a kiss face towards the frowning star.

"I'm starting to think you want me all to yourself. There's enough Paige to go around Emma, no need to let the green eyed monster out now." Emma gently nudged her with her shoulder.

"Mmm...Maybe, but then again I don't play for the same team..."

Paige caught sight of brown narrowed eyes. A small shiver ran through her as she looked into those glassy eyes. AJ leaned against the doorframe watching with an unreadable stare. The look was by no means new or out of character, and Paige shifted uncomfortably. She had seen AJ give the look, but only in the ring; even then most of it was scripted. The gaze didn't waver. The shorter woman flicked her gaze towards Emma, before swiveling back to the main hallway.

"Paige...?" Eyes still locked on the now empty doorframe, Paige shook her head in resign.

* * *

><p><em>"And AJ just did the very same thing Paige did to her on her debut."<em>

It was an open - ended free fall. There could be any Victor in this match, just like most of the other rival matches. On her debut it was completely fixed for her to gain the title. The producers needed time to develop a solid plot between the two of them. While there lines were completely scripted, everything was beginning to be thrown off balance. The plan was to have them have that undeniable tension surrounding them. That seemingly flirtatious sexual intense atmosphere. Yet right now she was being thrown for a loop.

The writer's always gave clear instructions. They always had a backup for any issue that would pop up - An alternative ending is what they called them. While most matches were fixed, it was these type of rivalries that proved to have more to them. While the trainers put some moves in to spice up the match, what most didn't know is that more than half of it was up to their imagination. In very rare occasions they would have to cover up quickly the real injuries they would receive. There wasn't room for mistakes.

Clear and simple. AJ would return, they would have a match; it could be either best title. AJ could win it, or Paige; rule was, whoever wins should make a quick exit. Leaving the loser up to the task to show their grief live. Should be easy to follow such a simple task right? Paige had learned the rules, and to follow instructions over her days of contract. AJ has had years of experience to know the rules, so the shouldn't have any problems.

So why was this still happening? The match had ended, with AJ the victor. The woman who worked overtime in the gym, weekends, nights, holidays - a never ending cycle of training for AJ. You'd think she'd want to win the title back fair and square, and then be done with this. Make the planned exit for the winner. Yet not skip around the ring show boating off her new title. Paige couldn't mess this up anymore. The vivid images of an angry Paul already shooting through her head.

She had to go along with this. Kneeling with the shocked expression already showing on her face, Paige searched her mind for any possible outcomes the writers had planned. None; the only one being where AJ was supposed to make a swift exit. Throwing on her best acting skills, Paige stood watching 'angrily' as AJ skipped around the ring.

The music cut, and Paige froze as AJ shot her an innocent grin. They stared - both in opposite corners. Half expecting AJ to just bound out of the ring, Paige simply stood. Trying her best to make sense of it all. The image of the silent stare down from earlier coming into play. It was abnormally silent arena made Paige run still, as AJ inched her way closer - sinfully at a slow pace.

The first chant went off when the shorter woman stopped a few inches away. The air was growing heavy around them. It started off with one, and then before she could collect herself, it was all her ears picked up. Her heart beat speed up to an insanely pace. The adrenaline pulsed through her system as her body became hypersensitive to the warmth of the initial contact. The pair mingled together to form the perfect chemical bond. Feeling the pounding effects of being so close to AJ, could only be what Paige describe as beautiful. AJ hooked the unoccupied hand - from the divas title - around her neck. Paige tried to ignore the painful burn of the hot touch.

"Kiss! Kiss! KISS! Kiss..."

The insanity of the crowds booming chants did nothing to lower the welcomed panic attack Paige was experiencing. It was electrifying. This is what she lived for. The rush of something unknown. The invisible force that was so inevitable between a bond. Yet it made the tangible taste all the more desirable while the emotions were coming in waves from the shorter woman. Her breath hitched; AJ hovered her lips, ghosting them over her's.

The crowd roared. Paige stilled her movements. AJ paused never letting their gaze break. It was a never ending cycle, that could have lasted ages.

"April..."

The wispher seemed to break AJ out of her small spur. They both blinked, and AJ seemed to recognize the position they were in. In one quick motion all to fast it was done. Not before Paige felt a pair of warm, soft lips meet her right cheek. AJ was no longer in proximity; now nearly out of the ring.

Her stomach dropped, and her mind faulted. The buzzing stopped, but the crowd hadn't died down. Paige watched not sure of what she should be feeling as AJ skipped out towards the entrance. 'Light it up' began resounding sort of in a mocking manner. Paige tried to ignore the stinging while AJ paused before the exit, blowing a kiss. The empty feeling didn't leave - only intensifying - once the retreating figure of AJ could no longer be seen in her line of eyesight.

* * *

><p>"Very nice job out there April. Taking what I requested and mixing it into your own imagination. Do you know the media is raging about that performance? Pure gold. The attention the company will get for the next few weeks will be unimaginable."<p>

AJ sent Paul a forced smile, hoping he would make the encounter quick. Her eyes bounded down the corner she had just turned. Mind still high off of the previous event, she tried to keep her emotions at bay. Hands began to shake while Paul continued to go on about the performance.

"Paul? Please excuse me, I'm a really in a rush to get back to the hotel. My sister hasn't been well these past few days, and I'm starting to worry." Paul nodded eyebrows dipped in concern.

"If you need the next few days off, then please take them. You shouldn't have to choose between work and family, by all means take the next week off -"

"Paul thank you, I honestly appreciate the offer but I could never do that. She'll be fine, I'm just in a rush to video chat with her."

Grinning Paul nodded bringing the shorter girl into a surprise embrace. Quickly letting her go, he shook his head at the baffled expression adorning her features. Watching him until he was out of her line of vision, she sighed when there was still no sight of the black haired woman.

* * *

><p><em>2:58.<em> The numbers bled through her eyes, perfectly engraving the numbers into her brain. Making sure they stuck to remind her of her wrong doing. The defining moment only being mere hours ago etching itself permnently for her own biding. Arms encircled the pillow clutching desperately for comfort; Seeking it into the raspberry shampoo staining it's fabric. The tears had long since died down into nothing but soft sniffles, and occasional whimpers.

They only fell def to one's long out of earshot, the walls were made to seal in the occupants privacy. It hadn't started until her face was fresh out of the shower, and her eyes landed on the empty space in the king sized bed. The never ending pools seeped through her eyelids, making sure they would be acknowledged.

Neither did it help when she noticed the opened suitcase openly showing off the owners contents. So she had grabbed some unknown band T - shirt at random that was loosely fitting her frame - from a suitcase that didn't belong to her. She knew very well what she had done, yet she couldn't figure why she was so upset the younger hadn't returned. Yes she had done her fair share of crying for the fact that she was worried, but that still hadn't explained the extra two hours of tears.

_3:15. _There goes the leaking again. Blurred vision tried to scan over the screen, checking for any missed notifications. Her volume was set, and the unresponsive text still mocked her. She was pretty sure her phone calls were getting blocked...So that's a good thing...right? That meant Paige had seen her call, therfore taking the effort to put her on the block list. That...or the phone had died...and more leaking.

_3:25. _The door clicked affirming the doorknobs twist. The familiar beep of a card being slide through bounced through her ears, making her alert. Though her eyes didn't connect with the frozen figure until the door shut with a firm click. Lighter blurry brown eyes met with darker shocked ones. AJ didn't even try to hide the rolling tears as Paige looked over the woman's appearance. Silently Paige took account of her favorite band T - shirts ('Papa Roach') being worn. She didn't even comment on the missing pillow from her side of the bed. Tearing her gaze away from the distraught champion, Paige made her way into the bathroom.

When the shower halted and ten minutes later emerged a fresh faced Paige, is when AJ relaxed a little. Paige wasn't meeting her eyes, and that scared her a bit. AJ stared at the firm boy shorts, and purple sports bra. From what she gathered Paige didn't sleep in much, and for some reason it didn't bother her as much as it did the first night they shared the room together. AJ held in a whimper when Paige shut off the light and scooted as far away as the bed allowed.

Sitting for a moment, AJ stared at the back of the slim figure. Only after the assurance that the woman was actually there, and not leaving did AJ lay down to face the opposite wall. Still clutching the pillow AJ tried not to inhale the calming scents it brought. Yet it wasn't doing the job. A while ago just having the T - shirt and pillow sufficed, but now it wasn't doing the workload. She held in her sobs, trying her hardest not to make her distress known. Of course it didn't work.

"Paige..."

It came out more coherent than she had thought, and she was proud of herself for that. But when Paige didn't respond, she became chocked up again.

"I-It's s-o cold over here-"

Now that came out chopped and voice full of unissued sobs. For a moment it stilled and she had almost given up. Curling up against the pillow a little more, AJ kept her sobs at bay this time. The bed shifted a little and seconds later AJ felt slim arms wrap around her mid section. Instantly she lapped on the contact, trying to leave as little to no space between them.

"Your feet are freezing AJ." The comment made her snuggle a deeper into the warm embrace.

"Give them some time to warm up. When they do, just don't let them get cold again."

Paige pulled her a little closer, tightening her grip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah...Honestly I have so much inspiration for this story, but I really need to update my other stories. And I have some awesome request I still haven't gotten around to posting. Soo...The updates for this might be random. Like one right after the other, or just a week later...I have no clue...Uhhh...I'll shut up now.<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	5. Lego House

_**It's been awhile...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; This had nothing to do with the divas title. They were far too gone to even look back on those days. No this was her fault. Maybe if she would have opened up more, then things wouldn't be so tense around them. Then things would be okay right? Paige wouldn't be so angry at her and she wouldn't have to feel so hurt that the girl gave her what she wanted. Paige left her alone.<strong>_

_**Title; Lego House**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lego House<strong>_

_**July 1, 2014**_

Waking up wasn't apart of Paige's top priorities, nor was it one of her specialties. Having a face full of soft silky...sheets - no dark brown hair was neither her morning ritual ( Not that she had one ) or something very usual. Though she did breath in a hazy amount of strawberries and vanilla; maybe a hint of green apple. She wasn't complaining, the newly found scent was refreshing, but also very familiar. She laid there for a few moments longer trying to connect where exactly she had smelled such a delicious scent.

Only now noticing the probing just below her bellybutton, Paige shifted uncomfortably. The object was nothing sharp, but it was creating a rather bony poking sensation. Now just a tad bit more aware of her current position the young diva groaned. Her right arm was draped across something warm and very soft; smooth. Definitely skin. There was also a large amount of warmth emitting from the object brought flush against her front. She didn't register that the object was indeed a human - female - until she felt an abnormally small hand clutching her own when she moved around once again.

"It's still early, stop moving so much."

A few moments of their earlier encounter came along with the soft, raspy voice slightly muffled by one of the plush pillows. Fully awake and mind charged with the events of yesterday, for a moment Paige tensed in anticipation. AJ was still a bit hazy right now, but when she did remember and recognize who she was being embraced by; would she no doubt have a miniature anxiety attack...or maybe that was a too light comparison.

Though Paige questioned the motive a bit when the older woman shifted their position, so that they were now facing each other, she relaxed a bit. Even going as far to smile just a bit when AJ snuggled herself closer, placing her head just a little less innocently on Paige's chest. The younger woman smirked.

Feeling the shorter woman's breathing even out once again Paige craned her neck to the right, squinting towards the blaring red numbers.

_7:24_

An exceptional time for her waking. She had never been an early riser but she partly blamed AJ for that, seeing as she woke to an elbow digging into her waist. AJ...

Eyes fluttering back to the sleeping figure Paige sighed. They hadn't made any progress within the past few weeks. If any they had lost the nonexistent object. Every encounter ended up with either one of them upset. The chances of them having a tolerable conversation were very slim; see through possibly.

This game of cat and mouse was becoming exhausting. It was either her chasing after the older woman begging for acceptance, or just AJ being the vintage cat trying to drive her away. It was getting them nowhere and in the end it would lead them to a dead end. She liked AJ, admired her since their offical meet in New Jersey. AJ had that fire of passion within her, the one that drove her forward to succeed. From what Paige had seen it was also always lit, searching for more fuel endlessly.

It was something Paige always looked for in a woman. To her she was most compatible with that fire. While she had her own, she also had the fuel to feed the other. It never ceased her excitement when she did find that raw passion. Though most of her findings were never long-term, she knew AJ was different. Even at thirteen she had gained an instant crush on the gorgeous teenager, because she could recognize those bright brown eyes expressing exactly what she was searching for.

The woman was never far from her mind, and she was her reason for becoming what she was now. If she hadn't had the motivation after seeing the woman she had met on that park bench on TV would she have even made it to NXT, nevertheless the main roster. AJ was her fuel to stardom, and when AJ hadn't even had a flash of recognition upon seeing the younger woman on her first day hurt. It really stung. But Paige ignored it saying AJ had more pressing matters than to remember some weeping little Gothic girl.

Nonetheless she still tried to pursue the woman. Their connection was indisputable, neither was the attraction. Yet there's still the matter of AJ trying her hardest to propelle against every one of Paige's attempts. She respected that the other woman was heavily guarded, even Paige withheld on a few things. Though AJ was completely hell bent on being independent. She was pretending that she wasn't fazed when many gave up on trying to break through her thick interior.

It was a dangerous game, one that AJ was simply playing alone. She was trying to see just how many people she could drive away, who she could keep at arms length; if that. Something was very off with that independent front AJ put up. AJ had a rough past, she knew of that; not many details, but she had heard about the woman not coming from a well off family...or starting from the bottom.

Paige just didn't want to accept the fact that - that was what created the boundary between AJ and everyone else. No...there had to be something else. Paige had to be missing a very important piece to the puzzle.

Blinking when AJ starting stirring more vigorously than before did she realize she had been lost in her thoughts. She felt a tickling breath hit her chest making her smirk. AJ moaned a little before burying her head deeper into Paige's breast. AJ stopped wiggling after a few moments.

"Having fun pumpkin?"

There was no way would she pass this golden opportunity.

AJ frowned when she heard the faint question. She tried to ignore it and snuggled deeper into the soft pillow...rising and falling gently? Groaning when she felt a small poking probing at her side AJ opened her eyes. Blinking AJ tilted her head in confusion when her eyes hit pale fabric. From what she gathered the pillows were cream colored. Shifting them upward AJ blinked when she was slapped by a familiar smirk, and dark brown eyes. She frowned fluttering them back down.

"You seem to be off in dreamland...may I ask did you sleep well?"

Narrowing her eyes AJ blinked a hot sensation shooting to her face. Chuckling at the deep blush staining the shorter woman's cheek, Paige grinned.

"You're such a pervert,"

A groan soon followed the statement, making the young diva smile. Still nearly half asleep and blushing, AJ was adorable - not that she intended to speak the words aloud. Hair falling in gentle waves moved carelessly to lay on AJ's left shoulder, Paige blinked a little starstruck. Maybe it was because of the abnormal wake up time, or just the simple fact that AJ woke everyday exactly like the 'Disney Princesses' - minus the singing and birds. With a quick flick of her eyes they were locked in one of their unexplainable gaze.

The very same one that made AJ stifle. There was nothing more than Paige wanted than to lean in a bit closer to capture the moment. Savior it like a precious souvenir- like the one's she's collected of her favorite wrestlers -

"My mother took me to nearly every wrestling 'empire' is what she loved to call them,"

It wasn't something she's shared to many people. Things like this were never something she's deemed very relevant in sharing. Not even in her most serious relationships - though even those lasted a mere three months at the most. She didn't even get the gist of her own blunt statement. From the blank stare she was receiving from the dark haired brunette was an obvious show of just how 'out of nowhere' her spew of the past really was. Paige didn't care for her past, but AJ hadn't made any indication she wanted her to stop either. Maybe...it was a possibility that AJ might appreciate learning her past.

Though Paige did have to wonder where the sudden urge to share some of her past came from. She didn't want to particularly stop though...

"Really they were just any popular wrestling camp known. I was five and under the age limit to participate in any of the training. My brother wasn't though, and I remember sitting on the side line pouting while he got all the attention of dad and mom."

Pausing with a smirk while AJ settled back under the cover, moving just a little bit closer. Pretending to pay attention to the dark screen of the flat screen, when AJ narrowed her eyes in small warning.

"I had to wait four years until I got to start training. Even though mom still dragged me to every city they went to. I hated it. I'll never forget how big they smiled whenever Zak effortlessly perfected a move. I remember wanting them to smile at me like that,"

She paused momentarily lost in her reflections of the past. Something she's never took the time in doing. A short lived somber smile made way to her lips.

"The first year of training didn't go so swell. In fact I was terrible, but I tried so a hard. After a few months mom was convinced that I should be pulled out. Though of course those were just threats to make me work harder. Dad never really cared much. He said he wanted me to do whatever made me happy, I was twelve. Of course I thought that if I made them proud then of I'd be happy."

"So I begged mom not to take me out, to give me more time. So she put me in a tournament. She said if I could win, then I could still wrestle. I asked dad to help me train, I didn't expect him to have me spar against Zak. I got my ass beat by my older brother for three months. And then I still ended up losing the in the second round."

By now AJ had her arms wrapped around her; head laying on her chest, while her left hand toyed with the right hand of Paige. Even telling the near end of her hardly start of her career, Paige couldn't fight off the small smile holding firm.

"True to her word, mom dropped me out of wrestling. She hardly spoke to me after that. And I wanted the disappointment to vanish from her eyes when she looked at me. I had to stay with my grandparents whenever they traveled to another state. So I still practiced on my own when they did. Read every wrestling book I could get my hands on. Watched every video tape my mother saved,"

"So when I felt like I was ready, snuck in the back seat when they drove to the airport to leave to America. I was thirteen and thought the plan was bulletproof. When they found me, mom yelled for so long, they almost missed the flight. Dad just bought my ticket anyway, and mom didn't talk to me the entire plan ride there. I didn't really mind though. Zak thought the entire thing was hilarious and teased me."

She felt AJ contain her laughter and a grin slipped onto her lips.

"We landed in New Jersey...As a punishment mom made me sit in the hotel for two days, before I could even step foot inside the wrestling school. Dad convinced her to give me another chance so I tried to take those few days and prove to her that I could do it. That I wasn't going to be a disappointment anymore."

AJ stayed silent, but continued to play with her hand. Even comparing their sizes a few times. Their hands still placed on one another AJ started wiggling her own, applying a bit of force against the pale fingers. Without hesitation Paige went along with the little game, generating a growing smile from the Veterans lips.

"Thank you."

Short and a bit clipped, but nonetheless served it's purpose. They both knew the meaning behind the vague answer. And for a few beats of silence they continued to wiggle their fingers against one another. Each entrapped by the small gesture.

"I don't really speak to my father. He's an asshole."

Paige raised an eyebrow lifting her gaze to the woman. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration; AJ didn't elaborate. There was a bit of progression in those few words. Another step closer in getting that thick _shield to crack_.

"But now since we're up and don't have to be on the road for a couple days, you are treating me to breakfast."

Paige frowned, blinking away the amazement of the all to fast woman moving around the room. Her eyes followed every movement in pursuit. Smirking slightly when the bathroom door shut closed with a soft click.

"I'd love to treat you to a date!" She yelled.

"It's not a _date_!" AJ grumbled, before Paige heard the shower water run.

Chuckling softly, Paige settled back under the covers. She didn't notice how tired she actually was. Of course the effects of waking earlier than usual would catch her off guard. From what she noticed yesterday, AJ took long long showers. Maybe she could get a few more minutes of sleep...

* * *

><p>Wrapping a towel around herself and being met with silence, AJ sighed. Her suspicion was confirmed when her eyes settled on the bundle of cover. She padded quietly, settling on the foot of the bed with ease. Her hands gripped at the edges, a sign of her trying to keep a handle on her own emotions. She looked over her shoulder, staring blankly at the sleeping woman. She smiled; One that wasn't wanted. For a moment longer than necessary she watched the rising a falling of the woman's chest.<p>

She was reminded of how she could hear the repetitive beat of Paige's heart. She remembered just how relaxed and slow it was drumming against her ear. Instantly becoming tense. She was reminded on just how hard she could feel that hammer chipping away at her first defense system.

Oh how _delighted_ Paige would be, if she found out just how much progress she was making.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yah random update for you...sorry for any mistakes. ( Which I know there was some ) anyway have a positive rest of the day ( Or what's left of it )<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	6. Almost Paradise

_**Ummm...Slight change of **__**plans.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; This had nothing to do with the divas title. They were far too gone to even look back on those days. No this was her fault. Maybe if she would have opened up more, then things wouldn't be so tense around them. Then things would be okay right? Paige wouldn't be so angry at her and she wouldn't have to feel so hurt that the girl gave her what she wanted. Paige left her alone.<strong>_

_**Title; Almost Paradise**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Almost Paradise<strong>_

_**July 2, 2014**_

Meeting her own reflection she scanned over her appearance. There was nothing sophisticated with her outfit, a simple black off the shoulder dress that accentuated her curves, regular black and white Chuck Taylor's; topped off with her 'out of the ring' glasses. It was simply her style, something so predictable of her to wear; An outfit she wasn't ashamed of. Comfortable and still fit the buisness criteria, yet the complete opposite of what she currently felt. Completely obsered of her to be nervous over a dinner with the two people she's seen, and has had countless experiences with.

Paul had supervised nearly everyone of the rehearsals and they had even had shared a few conversations. She had some encounters outside of buisness with Stephanie, and not to mention they held a meeting with her discussing her storyline. Nothing that should be bothersome. It may have well been the fact that they requested dinner with her and Paige, on their off day and they weren't due until Friday night Smackdown. That meant there was a likely change in their storyline. Paul had already ordered the two of them to travel for the remainder of the week, including her match against Eva on the 4th.

There wasn't much they could discuss that didn't worry her. It didn't help she had changed her outfit three times already this being the fourth. Sighing she leaned against the counter top trying to calm her raging nerves. There was a short knock on the wall, before a smirking raven haired woman came into her line of sight. Rolling her eyes she ignored the attention she felt on raking her body.

"I don't think the power couple would be to pleased if they found out they were being ditched...then again I'm not one to object to runaway with a gorgeous woman,"

Partially glad for the mild distraction from her own thoughts she frowned. There was simply no denying that obvious attraction Paige felt towards her. It just didn't settle well with her knowing there was a high possibility the attraction was mutual. Even then she hated to admit she had caught herself drinking in the pale beauty...Like now. The fitting black sweater that had some type of inscription did nothing to sort her already doubtful mind. Leaning forward she chose to stay silent as two women in there mid forties stepped in sending them each a warm smile. Returning the obtained politeness she waited until the door was shut closed and she was once again left alone with the younger woman. Her eyes instantly locked onto the tan colored tile, refusing to acknowledge the intensity in which Paige looked at her.

"I wouldn't want to return with half of the package," Eyeing the outstretched hand wearily AJ took a long intake of breath and exhaling slowly before taking the offered hand.

"We're not a package."

Paige simply grinned her way; Slowly, but effectively twirling the shorter woman. Smirk held in place when she noticed the slightly annoyed frown dissappear with a roll of her eyes. Wanting nothing more than to become irritated with the childish antics of the girl, AJ couldn't help the small smile tugging on her lips.

"I'm not dancing three feet away from a toilet,"

Maneuvering the woman into one last spin she pulled AJ into her, leaving their arms tangled across the shorter woman's midsection. Feeling no resistance Paige dipped her head to the little skin exposed just above the woman's neck. There was a smirk growing when she felt the warmth connect with her lips willingly. It wasn't the fact that AJ had purposely craned her neck towards her; what brought her a sense of comfort was when AJ leaned into her with a content sigh. Not long after the contact did she feel the woman shiver...just a bit; almost going unoticed.

"Then maybe we can ditch the 'boss lady' and husband...and you could possibly recount those NXT moves you showed the world?"

Her voice was trembling dangerously close; borderline seduction. AJ frowned, because she may have lost her will to stand without those pale arms steadying her.

* * *

><p>"We're all adults- no need to beat around the bush right. Now there's nothing wrong with what you two are doing in the ring, actually you're doing fantastic. Your matches have brought a lot of attention to the divas division...storyline included. You've known we've tried to keep the Intel of the story lines more PG rated. Yet there has been some strong criticism that the wrestlers lines have lost its edge...to the extent that every match is staged. The writer's try to target all ages of course, mainly the youth...but the ratings haven't been cutting it much since the Era has started."<p>

Even with only now joining the main roster, Paige had previously heard of the rumours the network hadn't been appealing to the more mature audiences. The talk of WWE universe having minor issues with critic's accusing them of focusing more on their image rather than the actual truth to the matches. While some truth layer beneath the accusations; she had come from a wrestling family and could distinguish a staged' match a mile away. In actuality there had been more and more rehearsals than true wrestling. She could now see just how much the writers played a factor in the wrestlers.

Yet that alone overshadowed the true work the stars put into their career. More so when the image of them in fitness, sports magazines were plastered around the world. The showing off of their bodies setting them in position of worrying about why the wrestling today couldn't even be compared to when the company transpired. She merely hoped this wouldn't head towards the direction of proving the audiences right.

"What were trying to say is, we want to bring back the good days for the company." She shot a glance towards the stoic brunette, then back to paul.

"You two can bring that back for us. Paige you have that fire, that edge that hasn't been back for a while. The badass rebellion look the divas division hasn't had." Stephanie took notice of the seemingly tense posture AJ had just taken on.

"April you're that spontaneous veteran we need to pull this off. Your ring skills are outstanding, the dedication you have is admirable and something we haven't seen much." Paul eyed them silently trying to convey the reason for the obvious distance between their chairs.

"You're storyline has brought that attention. The sexual tension, your matches, the chemistry is undeniable. You two belong in that ring together...what we want is your approval to tweak your storyline."

AJ had gathered much from the lack of information leading up to now. This had been nearly exact to the 'meetings' she had when she had been moved to the main roster. She knew where they and what they were getting to...and she didn't know how she felt about that. There wouldn't be anything beneficial about an agreement; yet Stephanie and Paul would do what's best for business; surely their say in this wouldn't matter...

"I'm not particularly an expert in reading in between the lines yet I think there's an obvious elephant in the room. But of course you'll have to state clearly what it is you want." Paul cleared his throat, as Stephanie shifted her attention between the three.

"We want to expose the WWE universe to a new light, something that hasn't particularly happened...A storyline within the divas division. Something to bring back that fire, the jump start to ignite what is soon to come."

Sketchy hands failed to grasp the armrest to give proper leverage; she fell back into her seat with a soft 'thud', eyes frantically searching for an alternative exit. She couldn't do this. Not when her own mind couldn't even wrap around the circling thoughts of attraction. Let alone having an on screen relationship with someone that could possibly break her, It was certainly bound to fail even before anything was set. They didn't work as a pair...They couldn't; opposites that felt nothing but the mere tension surrounding them. They shared nothing in common, just the love for their work. While there on screen friendship' was basically nonexistent their reality shared the exact same fate.

"April calm down. We haven't agreed to anything yeah? It's fine, just relax..."

She flinched when the words filtered; snatching her hand from the firm grasp. Ignoring the small flash of hurt her eyes settled on the hard hitting reality. The pair sent her reassuring smiles only doing justice to make her stomach twist in spirals. They cared for her opinion, but that didn't mean that she had to play a factor in the say. There was already a locked contract between them. One unbreakable unless with their consent, one that set the ball rolling before they even shared this information. She just didn't know what was worse. The fact that she had already been roped into the act before it started, or the bit of desperation she felt.

Sensing the older champion's fraught, Stephanie sent Paige a noticeable nod; One that didn't seem to overpass those dark brown eyes. Paul merely eyed AJ with a bit more concentration. Due to his enforcement that they spend the remainder of the week together, he hadn't exactly expected this type of response. Nothing got past him when it came down to business especially the strained relationship between the pair. There was no detailed information, but he 'at least' thought they would jump at the buisness offer after a few moments of digestion passed. Just that reaction from AJ alone spoke it's volumes; there was certainly something he wasn't reading into with them. He didn't want to be the one to force them into something, but after reading into the rewritten script he knew this would turn everything on its heels. Company, publicity, media; everything.

For the better of course. He'd have no choice but to lay this down as a sign of their contract. This was what's best for business...and he wouldn't cease the opportunity. Though he'd still have the common decency to keep their opinions in mind, even go as far to try and keep their comfort in mind when holding a meeting with the writers.

"We'll try to keep your feelings into account when holding the meeting, but we truly hope that it doesn't come to enforcing this if necessary. This will be sensational, and honestly there couldn't be anyone else to pull this off." Stephanie offered trying to make something of the professionally masked emotions Paige was holding at bay.

"There's a possibility that we can keep the 'contact' between use to a minimum?" Paul raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Yes. This would be just a minor tweaking in your storyline, and as for the more intimate contact, we can keep you two in mind." He answered truthfully.

"When exactly will this happen?" AJ asked barely above a wispher, gaining the attention of the three. Mildly put off by the sudden participation Stephanie cleared her throat.

"After your match with Natalia this Friday...then to publicize the relationship just a minor publicity at the company's 4th of July after smackdown celebration."

_There was a beat of silence. _The power couple exchanged a knowing nod, before standing in synchronization. Paul sent them each a Curtis nod in acknowledgement, while Stephanie felt obligated to give them a sincere apology. Telling them they'd speak more about this the next day at rehearsals. Paige watched them silently taking into note of their every movement, from the moment they stood, payment of the bill, to their retreating figures after goodbyes were exchanged. Not able to pin point her exact response to the recent revelations she opted instead to focus on the fraught AJ.

There wasn't particularly an approach that she knew that wouldn't set her off. So she stared. Stared at the woman until she could find something she found out of the ordinary, deeper so she could try to decipher what she was dealing with. After a few minutes and there was still no sign of movement she wisphered the girls name softly. Afraid that if she spoke to loud, then things would somehow worsen. She tensed when there was somewhat a reaction she had gained; it wasn't the one she was hoping for. Her neck had craned so fast Paige was sure she heard a small crack in response.

"April- "

She flinched when the older woman stood abruptly ignoring the call. Sighing her eyes followed the petite figure briskly walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Her lips pursed, and her hand gripped the golden handle. Forcing herself to watch the pale beauty change into her nightwear. She was sure Paige could feel her burning gaze- she was positive. It only angered her further when she watched with concentration as she tried to unravel the unresponsive expression Paige was showing off. To the point where she didn't even notice she was blindly storming over to the figure.<p>

She was knocked into reality when dark brown eyes bore into her's with curiosity. Furious is what boiled; scorched over her skin when she noticed the slightly softened expression after a moments pass. There was a fire that wasn't going to die down while the fuel was still being fed. This is what she hated the most about the younger woman. Is that while Paige put on that 'mysterious badass' front, behind closed doors - these closed doors - she was nothing but a big softy. One who actually cared enough to show her that she understood everything that she was feeling. Angry because she was so _damn _open, when she tried to be a sealed tight vault.

Before she knew it, she swiped angrily at the hot sensation trailing down her cheeks. And she wanted nothing more than to smack that worried expression off Paige's face. So she did what's best...something she had nearly no right control over. Something that subconsciously she knew she wanted, but truly despised. She would have been thrilled if she had been rejected or even thrown away from...but what made it worse, was the reassurance she received from her needy kiss.

It pushed her to further the kiss when Paige slowly brought her to sit on her lap. It angered her further when the gesture was made, so she forcefully drew in a fistful of the raven locks; growling in frustration when a throaty moan emitted from the action.

"M-mmm...A-pril...w - what."

She felt the salty tears through the kiss, but felt the need to add even more pressure. Paige frowned pulling away a bit, only for her to be followed up with another forceful kiss. Being more successful in her second attempt to pull away, Paige frowned at the landslide of tears staining the woman's cheeks. The gesture only gained a small sob and if possible more tears.

"Hey...Hey now, it's fine. You're fine...You did nothing wrong." And just those words alone made her believe her sobs were just a little bit more pathetic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I might have possibly charged them from getting those few days off yeah? Yep I'm an idiot, but I mean that's just the usual you'd expect from me. Anyway I'll be writing the next chapter for this, actually I'm in the process of it right now...<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	7. Hero's

_**Yeah. I don't really pay attention to all that commentary like I do with the matches, but honestly I know all they do is repeat like some of the same stuff when they cover a match. They're kind of predictable...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; This had nothing to do with the divas title. They were far too gone to even look back on those days. No this was her fault. Maybe if she would have opened up more, then things wouldn't be so tense around them. Then things would be okay right? Paige wouldn't be so angry at her and she wouldn't have to feel so hurt that the girl gave her what she wanted. Paige left her alone.<strong>_

_**Title; Hero's**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hero's<strong>_

_**July 3**__**rd**__**, 2014**_

She had awoken to a very quiet and reserved AJ, and that alone disturbed her. Even when she took notice of the woman's dressed form, and packed luggage she didn't register the notifications her phone was alarming. It was audible and probably the loudest she'd hear from the woman for the rest of the day, but she was still a bit confused when she was notified they had to leave for the airport. Not wanting to even burden the woman with a landslide of questions, she took heed of the warning that they were on someone else's time. The thirty-five minute drive was filled with an uncomfortable silence, the radio offering nothing but mere background noise.

She wanted to say she was shocked when she followed the petite woman to meet a few of the company's escorts; more so when she had been informed by them that they had been instructed to fly in one of the company's private jet. Yet that feeling alone couldn't overshadow the hint of disappointment when her excitement didn't seem to deflate the tense atmosphere surrounding them. Dealing with those unsettling emotions, and the anxiety she felt whenever she had to take the skies as transportation. It shouldn't be bothersome - she thinks. The countless hours she's actually spent in the air should have diminished the lingering nerves.

She swiped her hands nervously on her dark washed jeans, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. A routine she had done at least a dozen times repeated in the last hour. She gazed at the brunette who was currently staring out the window with an almost weary expression. Of course being the pair that they were, they hadn't spoken about the night prior; in fact they had barley acknowledged the other. Though it was more so the older woman offering nothing but short clipped responses to all attempts at a conversation starter. So instead of pushing for something she knew she wasn't going to get, Paige had decided on giving the woman some space. Stressing 'space' as much as possible, seeing as they always ended up near one another.

Though right now the way her stomach was rolling into tight knots; she felt as though there'd be a mass of her hurried breakfast staining one of the WWE's lathered seats, logo carefully crafted into them. The thoughts of this deal making things worse between them, doing nothing to settle down the sickening feeling. Her knee bounced on its own accord, hands doing its routine of wiping the transpired heat onto her pants. She tried her best to hide the embarrassing fear, by fixing her outfit; Hands easily fixing the violet beanie occupying her head, moving onto the fitting loose grey shirt, ending with another quick sweep of her jeans.

"Will you sit still? You're like a hyper active kid," Somewhere between a sigh, and exasperation layered between the demand.

She shot a glance towards the stoic brunette, biting her bottom lip, leg continuing its unwanted movements. A sigh...most definitely a sigh she heard.

"There were days I wished I was born into another family...or at least a better situation. I remember wanting to be like the other kids in my grade. The ones that didn't have to wonder where their next meal would come from, where'd they'd sleep, or didn't have to return their favorite wrestling action figure a few hours after getting it,"

Paige halted her actions and let her eyes slowly fall to the woman staring at her dead on. For a moment she thought her breathing stopped all together, before she instantly dismissed the cliché idea, and she chalked up her raging heart due to her fears of flights.

"Then I'd realize how selfish and ungrateful I was being. I'd watch my mom try and provide for us, and still keep up a bubbly attitude despite coming home from a nine hour shift. And I'd remember my brother overseas fighting to stay alive and still send whatever he could to help. So I just stopped. I stopped feeling sorry for myself and made the best of what we had. That we were still living and had each other."

There was no slight pause indicating that there was an even remotely sign of continuing. It was just a mouth clamped shut and a lingering blank stare, before there was a quick flick of a neck to continue staring out the window. Paige blinked eyeing the woman a few seconds longer. Noticing the slightly tense posture, she took the small hand gripping the armchair gently. There was no protest, no pulling away, there was hardly any response. Just one that spoke volumes; AJ slipping and interlacing their fingers. Paige stared at their interlaced hands with a gentle smile.

This is what she's wanted. Another step forward into a resolution to that mass equation they had created. Yet she couldn't help the sinking in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know exactly what she was expecting from the older woman. What she feared most was the mere truth that she was going to hurt the other woman due to her inability to figure out what she felt. There was no doubt she wanted to pursue a relationship between them. Those conflicting thoughts alone brought her the sickening feeling of confusion, because at the end of the day; once she was stripped clean of all that confidence and assurance, she was nothing more than the bare showings of her lack of experience.

"The private jet is a bit much, yeah?" She found herself saying. She watched as AJ turned to her with a slightly amused smile.

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with your fear of flights?" She teased, surprising the other woman with the playfulness. Recovering Paige scoffed, feigning offence.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. Though I do remember hearing about some little rumor of your fear of ostriches." Schooling her expression AJ had to fight the on growing smile.

"Lies," She murmured.

"Mmmhmm...And the clowns speculation?" AJ huffed.

"Who isn't afraid of clowns?" She stated with the upmost confidence.

"Oh of course, that's totally like the epitome of phobias." Paige drawled out sarcastically bringing out that cliché accent accentuated with teenage girls.

That was the comment that cracked her shield. The small phrase that held so much sarcasm expressing one of Paige's personality traits; A comment that sent a grin falling onto the brunette's lips with little effort. One that also launched a critical moment between them. Where AJ had took note on just how much playful banter they could hold without fault.

* * *

><p>"I want you to do a quick break off the ropes, give her a second pause before sending a knee to face. Just remember to take it a little easier Miss. April. That's when the distraction out of the ring should happen, Eva you're going to recount on this and roll her up from behind into a pin. What happens next is based solely on the skills you two have,"<p>

Paul directed, shooting his wife a nod in acknowledgment. Stephanie recuperated the action stepping up besides the raven haired woman of the three.

"The small distraction is meant to be a show of that connection. Of course Paige will be the guest on commentary, so I want your eyes trained on the match entirely. There will be a few scarce moments where you'll look away. That's when you two will share a stare, long enough for Eva to believably recover. After the match Paige you'll grab the title and move into the ring to hand to AJ…I know you two can pull this off. And I know you'll prove me just right."

They gave her an assuring nod simultaneously.

"No mean to pressure you, but the company lays within you two, and what a believable performance you three can pull off."

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 4<strong>__**th**__**, 2014**_

"_Joining us here on commentary is the one and only Paige," _

_Paying him no mind she kept her gaze locked on the perky brunette skipping inside the ring. Of course she heard the distant calling of her name through the headphones, but she chose to ignore them; for a very good reason to, because there she was holding a stare with those brown eyes filled with a few lingering nerves. She could see past that front the woman had put on for everyone. The blunt confession while on the cab ride towards the hotel did nothing but dignify her justifications. So with one last second before all of their boundaries were pushed far too quickly for their likings, she lifted the corner of her lips with assurance, nearly gaining one in return._

"_What?" She questioned filling in some of the aspects of her character._

"_We lost you there for a second. You want to elaborate what that look was between you and AJ." She gave Michael a cheeky grin._

"_AJ and I are friends. That was a look two friends share when one of them has a match."_

_There were times it even amazed her just how well she could improve. Though she did have to admit, there was nothing to it when there isn't much change to your character. She was one of the 'lucky ones. One who didn't have to put much effort into changing her personality to fit the company's criteria. The move from to the main roster wasn't as difficult as it was for many of the NXT found stars. While many had to undergo a series of changes in plots, storylines, and personality switches, she had gotten the lucky bone._

"_Oh and you two decided to be friends before or after you stole her title?" She gave out one of her infamous chuckles._

"_I did not steal her title JBL, and I'm a bit hurt you think I'd do such a thing." He snorted but held onto a cheeky grin._

"_I'm not buying it. Besides if you two are such great friends then of course you'd want to cheer her on, instead of missing the entire match." She smirked, but nodded._

_She realized just how near the ending of the match was. Her hands started fiddling with the hem of the leather jacket that only now seemed a bit snug. There hasn't been anything less of encouragement sent from Paul and Stephanie. Even an email from the 'big guy' himself, yet it all hadn't had a single effect on her. Yes she very much appreciated them fir having a load of confidence in her, but she still felt some level of resent towards the three. They hadn't had any Intel on what was happening after hours between her and AJ, and she knows that being angry at them is a lost cause, but she can't help it. _

_They were unknowingly forcing them into something that could very well dictate their already strained relationship. The foolishness in that is she didn't even bother to look into the good that could come out of this – More like trying her hardest to force those thoughts clear from her mind. She had managed to convince herself that nothing good could possibly come from this; That this would only result in AJ cowering back into that mindset of independency…and for reasons she hadn't yet came to a resolution to; she couldn't handle that outcome._

_It had taken that nagging in her ear – JBL – for her to realize she was once again absorbed into that impeccable warmth those particular brown eyes could bring. Her stomach dropped in an all too familiar way, and a surge of tingles soon filled her in. It could have very well been the intensity that she had noticed was all too real to be an act…In a quick flash of red hair, she winced when there was a near fall of two and a half count._

"_There it was again!" Michael exclaimed. It brought her out of her slight daze, when she proudly watched AJ work around the ring. This was the part where they devoted their pure talent into the match. Where the real magic began._

"_And an almost victor made out of Eva Marie! Nearly stole one right there."_

"_Yes I defiantly saw it that time, and I'm pretty sure the entire WWE universe saw it." Paige decided to play it off and continue to watch the match with an even newly found attention since she was witnessing AJ's talent._

"_Oh don't you play innocent you nearly lost that match for AJ, just like the one you stole on your debut." For a moment irritation flooded her when she realized she wouldn't be able to watch the match in peace._

"_Oh come off it JBL, and you know young women do not take well to being harassed." She smirked._

"_I'm with Paige on this one, could you please stop harassing her JBL."_

"_Oh shut up Tom,"_

"_And then there's AJ lee with the Black Widow, she's got it locked in. What's Eva Marie goanna do,"_

"_She's got to tap out, and she taps out...Once again the Divas Champion has won yet another match up…Any words Paige?"_

"_That's my girl," She muttered quietly, smile splitting across her cheeks._

_Nearly missing a beat of her 'que' Paige lengthened her strides, snatching the title away from the referee ignoring the small glare her sent her way, gesturing for a microphone. From the corner of her eye she could see the commentators possibly speaking there part. She looped the title over her shoulder swinging one leg over the ropes. Microphone in hand she locked eyes with AJ, giving out one last shaky breath. She put on the best grin she could muster up through all of the nerves. Her hands were moving on autopilot generating cheerful congratulations._

_She took note of the confused face of the diva, and held out the title. With a hesitating frown AJ took the outstretched Item. With a quick thought she grabbed a hold of the woman's wrist, before she could pull away. This wasn't a part of the script, but there had been some encouragement to take the scene and make it their own._

_She never loved acting. In fact when they had handed her a script when she was due to sign her contract, for a second she thought of turning the offer down. Yet even then the thoughts surrounding the woman who was currently wrapped in her embrace had invaded her mind. Without even thinking of the consequences of having a script, she instantly agreed. She loved the idea of creating a raw scene, one filled with the current emotions, where even her own mind had to react quickly to the response she'd generate._

"_You ready?" She whispered, softly so only they would hear and see. AJ nodded, but pulled away almost a second later with an awkward smile adorning her lips. Making herself seem unaffected by the actions, she put on a small grin._

"_You know what AJ; it'll be an honor to be the first to say, Congratulations on your victory. Might I add what a fantastic match you two put on, but of course I was pulling for you," She smirked with a small wink. _

_AJ simply stared her way with a look she couldn't decipher at the moment. Her breath caught for a second, before she cleared it quickly. Taking a step forward, smirking once again when AJ stood rooted to the spot with a perplexed frown._

"_I mean not that anyone here doubted you for a second, yes you are just that great. You know what can we give her one more?" She turned to the crowd, satisfied when she gained the proper amount of cheers._

"_I know JBL, is probably waiting for me to backstab you, because apparently I'm a sneaky little one," There was a series of booing, in which she nodded in agreement._

"_Yeah I know…but that's not what I'm here to do. I'm here to support, and congratulate a 'friend.' And by the way, I'd love to say this; your hair looks fantastic today. Good job sweetheart." She drawled out stressing her accent to the fullest._

_She brought the microphone to limply hang from her hand, still not showing the vice handle she had on it. The crowd was roaring chants quickly, perfectly mixing into the erratic beating of her pulse. AJ still stood sending her an almost smoldering stare. Returning the intense gaze with her own amount of emotions she licked her lips slowly, noticing the not so subtle flick of the woman's eyes. That had the crowd erratically cheering, guessing the action was caught on the jumbo screen. Her music sounded, and she tersely turned on her heels with one last wink. Her hands gripped the microphone, while her nerves began to briskly spiral into overdrive. _

_For a moment she had thought AJ hadn't gotten the clue, but of course she was proven wrong when she felt a tug on her jacket. Pausing she turned around with a slight smirk and a raise of her right eyebrow. She hadn't had a second to process the look of understanding and borderline lust, before her neck was grasped. She moaned out lightly when the familiar set of lips met her own –_

_The sound seemingly getting caught into the speakers, egging the crowd to further boost the intense volume._

_The buzz of the crowd and flow of tingles shooting from the initiated contact she was sure her anxiety level couldn't reach to a higher state. They moved in sync, perfectly molding into one another, her hands moved to the woman's waist, and she felt a pair of tiny hands trying to bring her impossibly closer. The sense of warmth flooded her when the kiss didn't intensify despite the current situation…and she was positive the other woman felt the same._

_It was intoxicating and she didn't think she could ever get enough. The burning lungs doing nothing to settle down the lip lock. She smiled softly, when she paid enough attention to catch AJ from buckling. They moved at a slower pace, one that could be considered a few small pecks – Never breaking contact._

_The loud screeching that was scheduled for the next match resounded. The blaring of the theme song startling them apart…mildly. Arms still tangled around one another their chest heaving together to create a perfect rhythm. Paige stared eyes wide mouth partly agape, she broke the hold reluctantly trying to convince herself that they needed to make an exit, knowing they had already run over the next match. She backed away slowly, tearing her eyes off of the heaving, petite figure. Her legs working overtime to make sure they didn't buckle right from under her. Vaguely she heard the dropping of something behind her, before she was once again whisked around by her jacket collar, the item in her hand being pushed away. This time she was more forcefully brought into the kiss, luckily balancing herself to catch an armful of the small brunette. _

_AJ wrapped legs around the woman's torso, tongue darting out begging for entrance. Taking advantage of the shocked gasp, she deepened the kiss; moaning when Paige replied eagerly…_

_Paige sucked in as much air she could get, when the tiny brunet was pulled away from her. Flustered and a little irritated by the interruption, her stomach dropped when she gained enough air to flick her attention to the equally flustered brunette. Even more so when the roar of the crowd didn't fail to simmer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah sorry it took me awhile longer than expected…Did you guys have a good day yesterday? Yeah basically spent my entire day trying to finish this…anyway hope you enjoyed? Oh and do you guys want more of the storyline info? Like the detailed matches and stuff? I'll still follow there outside lives though, and the matches won't be this long…unless you want it to be?<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
